Original Oracle
by RunningBooties
Summary: The Original Oracle - A new threat to our land and our species as a whole. We must find him before the astral region and the earth reach their closest point, but we don't know who he is or where he hails from. All we know is we must eliminate him.


'Lucy, what i am about to tell you may not make sense, but trust me'

Lucy looked up to see a figure with masculine qualities, about average height and hair that could blow in the breeze. She pulled her head closer, aiming to have a better look. Briskly, he moved a step back, seemingly trying to hide himself from view.

'I'm sorry that this is at such a short notice, but please come with me.' He said, turning to face the other way. Lucy struggled to her feet and followed shortly behind, catching a glimpse of his forceful orange hair before he quickened his pace again. Below her white ripples were the only paint of the bare black landscape which bored the eye but excited the mind. As she was not watching her step, Lucy walked straight into him, but he just shrugged it off like nothing happened. He sidestepped and gestured towards the pink and blue dots that lined the skyline.

'These are stars, but they're not the normal stars you see every night. These are all beacons to guide you to other worlds. As you might have guessed already, this isn't your world. This is the dream world, otherwise known as the astral region. Your mind enters here every time you sleep, but you enter as a astral body invisible to the physical eye. The physical beings here have all died, or in rare cases been pulled out of the land of the living. When they are removed from your world they are destined to become a guardian, someone to watch over you in your own world.' Lucy shook her head in disapproval.

'I dont get why you're telling me this, in what way does this relate to my life? I mean, i dont even know you' She said watching his movements closely, just incase he tried to make a break for it or something.

'Here, let me show you something' he said, pointing directly at the numbers written across his shoulder. The numbers were red and fit perfectly on the width of his arm.

'What of it?' She asked, placing a hand on her hip in anticipation.

'The numbers here read 00, which stands for Original Oracle. This means I am destined to watch over your world from the astral region. During next months full moon the Astral Region and Earth are at their closest point together, meaning that astral bodies can pass freely into and out of the human world. Logically, this means that physical entities from Earth can also pass through into the Astral Region, meaning that Falling Deep will activate again' He said, his dark blue eyes now coming into play.

Lucy sighed. 'You never answered my question. Plus, whats Falling Deep?'

He shrugged. He doubted that any of this was entering the young girls mind and that this talk wasn't going to do anything but wager his spirits on the next generation.

'Falling deep is an astral body that tears through the earth trying to find the next oracle. It searches through the DNA of all living species in attempt to find one that matches its records. But, theres a catch. Once the body searches through a living being the being experiences extreme cardiovascular activity. The cardiovascular system eventually rips itself apart, resulting in ones death.'

Lucy sat down and crossed her legs. She wasn't getting any of this and frankly couldn't be asked to continue this science lesson. But she would hold through. Firstly the appearance of some guy in her thoughts who claimed he was a god or something was enough to make her lose her faith in humanity, but there was something about him that made her intrigued. Something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

'Does this tie into why i'm here? Because if it doesn't i'm going to leave disappointed and with my time wasted.' She said, displeased with where the conversation was going.

'Trust me, this detail is needed to understand why you're here. When Falling Deep eventually finds the new oracle it kills off any remaining life on Earth and sets a timer. Falling Deep initially stands to test how long a person can survive in this savage land. When the person has survived long enough the body transports them across the lands, from the physical realm to the Astral Region. They receive a number and are a new guardian to the lands. This is where you come in. You have the DNA the body is looking for, and since the two realms are at their closest point next month you haven't got long to live in the human world. Basically, you're the next oracle.'

Now this was getting somewhere. 'Wait, if i'm listening correctly if i'm the next oracle then that means everyone around me's going to die? Or am i missing something here?' She asked, pushing the talk further.

'Yes, basically'

Lucy froze. She didn't wish to believe anything this madman said anymore. Thinking that someone could be this evil made her hurl. _Its a dream, its all just a dream._

She swung her body and took off into the distance, stumbling at the adrenaline her body released to move faster.

'TAKE ME BACK!' She screamed into the distance, hoping someone would hear her call. No answer. She fell to her knees, longing to be in her nice warm bed again, pleading to be back with her friends. During her immense state of confusion she felt a hand pull her out of there, beyond the fabrics of time-space.

_She was out_

**Ok, that was confusing. Please excuse my love of commas, i must love them too much. Thats just some backstory on whats to come, its not necessary to the plot or anything so its ok if you dont understand it. I was trying to understand it myself halfway through.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait, i'll try to clarify without ruining most of the plot. There are two worlds that draw further and closer to eachother every 400 years, the physical world and the astral world. The Earth is owned by a god called Amané, and in order to keep the world away from the evil organisations in the Astral Region Falling Deep is a machine created to find the strongest living person to help defend that world. Once they have successfully passed through to the Astral Region they receive a number. There is a max of 9 spots in the Gpametrics (the ones that have passed through the worlds) and they used to all be full, but i killed 4 of them. Whoops.**

**R.I.P 02, 04, 06 and 07 ;-;**

**I just realised that really didn't help, oh well.**


End file.
